


【魏白】假如邻居变成猫了（番外）

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】假如邻居变成猫了（番外）

白敬亭最近在谋划一件大事。

虽然他最近没再变过猫了，但是身体某些部位还是会时不时猫化。这个问题让小白同志非常苦恼。

“跟喜欢的人告白的时候因为紧张突然冒出猫耳”，这件事情可以在白敬亭整整二十五年里经历过的羞耻事件里稳稳地排到前三位。

能排到第一位的，大概就只有“和喜欢的人第一次经历人生某项重要体验的过程中，被身上的男人伺候得爽到意识模糊，到达顶点的时候一边颤抖着尖叫一边又冒出猫耳朵”这件事了。

尤其是事后，还被魏大勋捏着脸说他好可爱。

白敬亭虽然被魏大勋宠得越来越奶了，但他还坚持认为自己是个非常硬气的北京爷们儿。虽然被魏大勋夸可爱心里是有点儿开心的，但白敬亭还是决定扭转局面。在魏大勋去工作不在家的时间里，白敬亭连游戏也不打了，一直对着镜子练习如何控制耳朵。

练习是卓有成效的。魏大勋发现自家小可爱越来越少露猫耳朵了，哪怕自己揉揉抱抱还是做点别的什么。

魏大勋很苦恼。他觉得自己的小可爱变了。

 

今天是白色情人节。魏大勋本来想请个假好好陪白敬亭，但是白敬亭挂在他身上扭来扭去非要去他工作的酒吧玩，魏大勋只好带上了自家小祖宗照常出门。

虽说魏大勋这个歌手要工作，但是酒吧老板王鸥今天并没有上班。不仅如此，还发了一张和自家小女朋友拍的的合照给魏大勋。她和鬼鬼脸贴脸一起做着wink，还特意加了个粉粉的滤镜，最后没忘加上一句“白色情人节快乐(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)”。

依然坚持在一线工作的勤劳歌手魏大勋气得捏手机。

魏大勋抱着吉他坐到小舞台上，伸手调整好话筒的位置。今天酒吧的客人并不比以往的少，人来人往都是黏在一起的情侣，来来回回之间空气里都升腾起暧昧的热气。

他一抬头就看到了坐在台下的白敬亭。虽然他戴着口罩又往头上扣了顶渔夫帽，魏大勋还是一眼就在人群中认出了他。这大概就像是把一颗属于你的星星投进大海里，哪怕他的光芒被折射得再微弱，你也能在粼粼的水波中找到他。

魏大勋的嘴角勾出一个非常柔软的笑来。  
“我在二环路的里边想着你/  
你在远方的山上春风十里/  
今天的风吹向你下了雨/  
我说所有的酒都不如你”

他用热烈的目光注视着白敬亭，就像当初第一次见到他对他一见钟情的时候一样。

而白敬亭也在回望着魏大勋。看着他安静地唱着歌，望向自己的目光里蓄着饱满的爱意。昏暗的灯光洒在他身上，好看得有点不太真实。周围的一切都被模糊成了不真切的影子，白敬亭只看到他喜欢的人在小小的舞台上闪闪发光。

然而闪着光的幸福时光并没有持续太久。魏大勋唱完歌去休息室拿个东西的功夫，白敬亭就喝倒在桌上了。魏大勋精心想好的计划全部被打乱，只能把东倒西歪的白敬亭用大衣裹裹好塞进副驾驶，揣着刚刚拿出来的丝绒小盒子开车回家。

下车之后，白敬亭被三月夜晚的小风吹得清醒了一点。因为喝得浑身酒气，一进门他就被魏大勋推进了浴室去洗澡。一个澡泡完人已经清醒了大半，要出门的时候白敬亭才发现了一个问题。

他没拿换洗衣服进来。

没有睡衣，没有浴巾，门外还有正在刷牙的魏大勋。白敬亭突然间面临了同居生活以来的最大挑战。他把浴室整个儿环视了一遍，看到角落的脏衣篮的时候，肚子里酿起了坏水儿。

魏大勋拿毛巾擦着脸的时候感觉自己被抱住了。他挂好毛巾，捏了捏环着自己腰的手，“怎么啦，跟哥哥撒娇？”

白敬亭不说话，只是整个人贴在魏大勋身后，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

然后魏大勋的耳朵就被一个软软的小东西灵巧地蹭了一下。他抬头看镜子，发现身后的白敬亭悄悄变出了猫耳朵。

还用猫耳朵挠他的痒。

他把手伸到身旁捏住了白敬亭软软的脸颊，装出有点生气的语气，“小白同志，你不乖啊。”

然而下一秒白敬亭更不乖了。他这几天不仅学会了控制猫耳朵，还掌握了控制猫尾巴的技巧，此刻毛茸茸的尾巴正缓缓在魏大勋大腿内侧游走，带着点勾引的意味。

魏大勋作为一名各方面都无比正常的成年男性，面对自家小可爱的这种邀请，毫无反应是不可能的。他转过身握住白敬亭的肩膀，在看到他的样子之后不自觉地咽了下口水，血液也疾速集中到身体某个部位。

白敬亭刚刚洗完澡，头发还有点滴着水，眼睛也湿漉漉的。身上套着魏大勋昨天换下来的白衬衫，纽扣只系到胸前，露出一片雪白的肩膀和沾着水珠的精致锁骨，长长的尾巴在身后摆来摆去。

魏大勋理性关注到的最后一个重点，是白敬亭除了他的白衬衫之外，什么都没有穿。

“白敬亭，这可是你勾引的我。”

还没等到回答，魏大勋就一把把白敬亭抱到了洗手台上吻住了他。冰凉的大理石台面冰得白敬亭下意识抱紧了魏大勋，这个动作换来了更加热烈的亲吻。齿列被舌尖打开，一颗一颗细细数过，然后舌头被卷过，舔舐，吮吸，纠缠，接着是下嘴唇被轻轻咬住，又被温热的舌尖一点一点描绘着形状。

白敬亭的呼吸变得急促起来。他攥住了魏大勋背后的衣服，纤细的双腿勾住了他的腰，喉间也漾出轻微的喘息。

魏大勋也感受到了白敬亭的反应。他并没有停下亲吻的动作，伸手握住了白敬亭身前早已昂扬的东西。顶端的小孔已经分泌出一些粘腻的透明液体，魏大勋用指腹轻轻抚过敏感的顶部，引得白敬亭一个颤抖。

当两个人的嘴唇分开时，白敬亭的呼吸已经非常急促了，而魏大勋还是一副游刃有余的样子。他缓缓套弄着手里的炽热，一边又咬上白敬亭的脖子和锁骨，再是胸口，用牙齿和吮吸印出深浅不一的吻痕。此刻白敬亭之前喝下去的酒又开始发作，在酒精的二度作用下整个人有些迷离，他仰着头靠在镜子上，闭起眼睛像是在享受，又像是在渴求。

魏大勋忽然加快了手上的速度。白敬亭倒抽了一口气，脚趾也舒服得蜷曲起来。他侧过头，粗重的呼吸在镜子上蒙出一片水雾。

魏大勋看着白敬亭这幅诱人的模样，身下的硬物早也忍耐不住了。他三两下褪掉底裤，把发烫的性器蹭到白敬亭的私处来回摩擦。一边引诱还不忘凑到耳边用气声问一句“想要吗”。

白敬亭脸上泛着不知是微醺还是兴奋的潮红，身体一直在微微颤抖，吐出的话也破碎得不成整句，“想……想要……大勋……想……要……”

下一秒白敬亭整个人被翻了过来，面对着被浴室的热气蒸得水雾朦胧的镜子。他因为刚刚的刺激双腿发软，差点没站住的瞬间魏大勋双手握住了他的腰。

魏大勋往白敬亭的臀肉上拍了一把，“抬高点儿，宝贝儿。”而白敬亭大概是酒精正上头，竟然真的乖乖把屁股翘高，这种温驯还让魏大勋小小的惊喜了一下。魏大勋看了看雾蒙蒙的镜面，伸手在自己身前抹了两把，水痕之间可以看到他和白敬亭的身影。他俯身靠在白敬亭的耳边，几乎是只用气声对白敬亭说了一句，“好好看看我是怎么操你的。”

接下来就是突然的长驱直入。好在后穴早就准备好要被插入，滑腻的肠液也足够润滑，所以开始的相当顺利。但是突如其来的插入还是让白敬亭叫着夹紧了后穴。性器被温暖的肉壁裹住的紧致感也让魏大勋低低地喘息了一声。他并没有进行什么温柔的前戏，而是直接开始了猛烈的抽送，十次有八次都会触到白敬亭深处的敏感点。

“大勋……大勋……哈……大勋……”白敬亭被干得理智直接下线，只会一遍又一遍地叫着爱人的名字。而每叫一次，身后的抽插就会更激烈一分。白敬亭觉得自己快要坏掉了，右手按上镜子，手指拖出几道情欲缱绻的水痕来。身后的猫尾也因为太过舒服而卷了起来。

“大勋……我……要射了……”乳白的精液被尽数泻在大理石台面上，魏大勋也停下了动作，一时间，小小的空间里只剩下白敬亭情色浓郁的喘息声。

魏大勋把精疲力尽的白敬亭翻过来，浅浅地贴上他那对看上去很好吻的嘴唇，给予一个温糖水般的亲吻。

“去洗洗吧。”他抱起白敬亭走进浴室。

泡澡当然也是两人一起。白敬亭靠在魏大勋怀里，已经稍稍回过神来，发觉自己是调戏不成反被操，生气又羞耻的红了耳朵。他感觉到身后魏大勋的东西仍然坚硬地抵着自己，头也不回地甩了一句“他怎么还硬着”。

魏大勋有点委屈巴巴，他搂住白敬亭像只大型犬一样蹭来蹭去，“那我有什么办法……你是爽到了，我还没到啊……”

平时白敬亭是一贯看透魏大勋的撒娇伎俩的，可这个时候他偏偏没有办法拒绝身后这个委屈巴巴的大可怜。他睁开魏大勋的双臂，转过身来双腿分开的跪在浴缸里。

魏大勋看着白敬亭眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“你傻啊你，”白敬亭差点儿没按住自己的暴脾气，“该干什么不知道吗？”

魏大勋仿佛这才突然醒悟，握住白敬亭的腰，借着温热的水让他坐上了自己的坚挺。

虽然刚刚才进入过一次，但粗大的插入还是让白敬亭微微皱了皱眉。而且是在浴缸里面对面做，他心里还是有了一点点的害羞。

魏大勋好像也体会到白敬亭的心情。这一次他进行得很温柔，抚摸着他光滑的背，又不时给他一个湿湿的吻，最后也是小心地征求了白敬亭的意见，射在了他身体里。白敬亭趴在他的肩膀上，湿热的呼吸扫过他的肩膀，他心里忽然变得有点潮湿。

“我爱你。”他抱紧怀里的人，“白敬亭，我爱你。”

而白敬亭也回应给他更紧的拥抱，“我也爱你。”

 

第二天醒来，白敬亭看着左手无名指上的戒指愣了足有五分钟。

“魏大勋！”他猛烈地摇晃着身边睡得迷迷糊糊的男人，“你昨晚趁我喝醉都对我做了什么！”

魏大勋活生生从睡梦中被人摇回现实，揉着眼睛大喊，“明明是你对我做了什么吧！”在看清白敬亭伸到他面前的手后，他才心虚的把被子拉到了脸上，“我昨天给你戴上的时候你又没拒绝，还一脸甜蜜蜜很开心的样子……”

白敬亭努力回想了一下，昨晚魏大勋给他套上戒指的时候，他确实是傻乐来着。他撇撇嘴，也没接上什么话来。

魏大勋看他没有要继续追问自己的意思，在被子里笑得眼睛弯弯。他一把掀开被子冲出了卧室，“你等着我去给你做早饭啊媳妇儿！”

“你给我等会儿，谁是你媳妇儿啊？！”

 

下午，两个人给彼此都治服帖了，魏大勋就坐在沙发上搂着白敬亭打王者。

白敬亭操纵着李白一顿骚操作带秀，随口问了句，“你这么天天陪我也不去上班，等着坐吃山空啊，您这山也不够大啊。”

“还行吧，你半年前没听说幸运彩民中了一千万大奖吗？”魏大勋老老实实给他打着辅助，也是随口回了一句。

“啊？”白敬亭忙着拿五杀，这句话左耳朵进右耳朵出，也可能根本没进左耳朵。

“我是说，那人是我，我中了一千万。我觉得我的山其实还比较大。”

结果白敬亭一个空大，不仅断掉了五杀，还被对面女娲一个大拿下了。

白敬亭扭头看抱着自己的魏大勋，“行啊魏先生，运气够好的啊。”

魏大勋看着屏幕笑出一个梨涡来，“以前我是这么想的，觉得喝醉酒买了那张彩票是我这辈子最幸运的事了，但是现在我不一样了。”手机里传来一声“Victory”，魏大勋扔掉手机紧紧抱住白敬亭，

“现在我觉得，住到你的对门，又在那天听到你按门铃，把你抱回家，这才是我遇到过最最幸运的事了。”


End file.
